COMO MUEREN LAS SIRENAS
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Es una linda historia de amor... la impotencia siempre podrá más que cualquier otra cosa. Yuri HarukaXMichiru


COMO MUEREN LAS SIRENAS  
  
Era un día normal, como hace tanto que no había. La última gran batalla, La Guerra de las Sailors había terminado y la paz reinaba nuevamente.  
  
Abrió sus ojos y pudo ver el resplandor del sol a través de las cortinas blancas, no pudo ignorar el canto de las aves en el exterior y mucho menos el delicioso olor a hot-cakes que inundaba la habitación. Se levantó pesadamente y se dirigió al baño, observó su reflejo detenidamente, había logrado sobrevivir después de todo y lo más importante es que estaba con la persona que amaba. Metió sus manos bajo el agua, la sangre, finalmente caía y sus manos volvían a estar limpias. "Mis manos, ya no estarán manchadas de sangre" pensó mientras las miraba fijamente, entre su cara y el espejo. Aquellas manos que tanto llegó a odiar, ahora las amaba pues con ellas podía tocar el cielo, sentir el agua y rozar como el viento.  
-Ruka-chan!! El desayuno está listo!! Ella no contestó, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volvió la vista rápidamente y se encontró con unos ojos color mar que la miraban preocupadamente.  
-Ocurre algo malo, Ruka-chan?? – preguntó abrazándola por la espalda.  
  
-No, estoy bien – contestó depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amada.  
-Entonces apresúrate, se hará tarde y tenemos que ir a la escuela – Michiru salió del baño coquetamente y Haruka sonrió.  
  
Al terminar las clases, una triste y suave melodía envolvía los pasillos cercanos a la sala de música. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que lo único que podía manipular el mundo entero era aquella melodía, llena de tristeza, amor y entrega. Michiru tocaba como sólo ella lo sabía hacer, tocando cada acorde con delicadeza y poniendo su alma en la música. Un chico pasaba por los pasillos, cuando escuchó la triste melodía, sin pensarlo dos veces y como hechizado siguió el sonido y se detuvo en la puerta al encontrar que un ángel tocaba el violín. El reflejo del sol del atardecer colándose tímidamente por el vidrio iluminaba el cabello y el rostro de Michiru de un tono anaranjado con matices en rojos y amarillos. El joven se quedó estático y dentro de su cabeza se sintió transportado a un bosque donde estaba él y veía a ese ángel tocar el violín e invitándolo a acercarse. La música se detuvo. Michiru mantenía los ojos cerrados cuando unos aplausos la hicieron reaccionar.  
-Discúlpeme, pero usted toca magnífico!! – dijo el joven sin dejar de aplaudir.  
-Muchas gracias!! – sonrió Michiru, guardando su violín.  
-Podría... podría decirme su nombre??  
-Soy Kaioh Michiru.  
-Yo Komuro Izumi – dijo el chico alargando el brazo, Michiru estrechó la mano del chico – mucho gusto – la chica sonrió.  
-Me tengo que ir, puedes volver cuando quieras – la joven de cabello azul salió de la sala dejando a Izumi parado en medio del salón. En la puerta de la escuela Haruka, ya estaba esperando a Michiru, la cual al verla corrió para abrazarla.  
-Por qué tardaste tanto?? – preguntó Haruka tomando discretamente la mano de su pareja.  
-Estaba practicando – contestó Michiru sonriendo.  
  
Abrió los ojos, otra vez el sol filtrándose por las cortinas, el canto de las aves y el olor a fruta fresca inundando la habitación. Se levantó y caminó al baño, se lavó la cara y observó su reflejo en el espejo, su mirada seria y despiadada, sentía que la odiaba, pero esa misma mirada era suficiente para mantener a su amor a su lado y sabía que estando con ella se volvía cálida y alegre.  
-Michi-chan!! El desayuno – Haruka apareció detrás de ella abrazándola.  
-Qué preparaste?? – preguntó Michiru mirando en el reflejo ese rostro que tanto le gustaba, con ojos libres con el viento.  
-Sabes que no soy muy buena, qué te parece algo de fruta y yogurt?? – preguntó Haruka besando el cuello de su amada, la cual sonrió despreocupadamente.  
  
Al llegar a la escuela, Michiru y Haruka se toparon de frente con Izumi, que iba corriendo pero al ver a Michiru se detuvo y la saludó con mucha energía.  
-Buenos días Kaioh-san!!  
-Buenos días Komuro – contestó Michiru sin detenerse, siguiendo su camino. Izumi se quedó estático, al ver que la chica no se detenía para saludarlo y al ver al chico que la acompañaba le fastidio.  
-Atoshi, quién es ese?? – preguntó Izumi a su amigo.  
-Tenoh Haruka. No lo sabías?? – contestó Atoshi despreocupadamente. Cuando estaban un poco alejadas de él, Haruka susurró:  
-Quién es ese??  
-Estás celosa?? Haruka no supo que responder, por supuesto que estaba celosa, pero el encanto que tenía Michiru para hacerla ignorar las cosas le encantaba y se limitó a hacer un gruñido, su acompañante sonrió complacida.  
  
Al final de clases Haruka estaba en la pista de atletismo entrenando, más que nada por complacer a Michiru que por gusto. La chica de pelo mar la observaba desde las gradas. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Michiru se acercó a Haruka llevándole una toalla para que se secara el sudor. Izumi, que también estaba entrenando en la pista de atletismo al ver a Michiru se detuvo y su expresión de felicidad cambió por completo al ver como abrazaba a Haruka.  
-Atoshi!! Quién es esa?? – volvió a preguntar.  
-Qué distraído eres!! Ya te dije, es Tenoh Haruka – contestó su amigo fastidiado por preguntas insignificantes y repetitivas.  
-Pero... qué no era hombre??  
-Quién te dijo eso?? Es una chica, siempre está con Kaioh – el pobre Atoshi quedó tirado en el suelo después del brutal ataque de Izumi. El chico de cabello negro se acercó a Michiru y la saludó con una gran sonrisa, a la cual ella contestó amablemente, Haruka se encontraba detrás de ella y no se quitó de ahí hasta que Izumi se alejó, después de invitar a Michiru a cenar y ser rechazado.  
-Ese sujeto no me gusta – confesó Haruka.  
-No te preocupes – Michiru miró fijamente a Haruka y susurrándole en el oído continuó – para mí sólo existes tú. Haruka se ruborizó notablemente y decidió continuar corriendo para que el cambio de color fuera por su esfuerzo.  
  
Izumi caminaba de un lado a otro en el vestidor de los chicos. Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué Michiru no había aceptado salir con él. Esa chica parecía su guardaespaldas, estaba de acuerdo que entre amigas se cuidaban, pero no era para exagerar por eso. Sentía su autoestima pisoteada y llegó al extremo de empezar a patear y golpear cualquier cosa que se pusiera en su camino. Atoshi llegó y trató de calmar a su amigo.  
-Dime una cosa Atoshi, acaso... Michiru siente... qué tiene que ver con esa mujer!! – Izumi sostenía fuertemente a Atoshi de la camisa y le gritaba furioso.  
-Primero suéltame!! – Izumi obedeció de mala gana – no lo sé, no sé si tienen algo que ver. Lo único que sé es que son muy amigas y viven juntas, es todo. Izumi golpeó un casillero con puño cerrado y salió corriendo del vestidor dejando a un Atoshi confundido tratando de respirar.  
  
En el departamento de Haruka y Michiru, Haruka estaba más callada que de costumbre, Michiru lo notó, pero no dijo nada, aunque su corazón se oprimió un poco, temía que Haruka la fuera a dejar por un mal entendido, pero ella no podía hacer nada para impedir que Izumi la saludara, sería descortés portarse mal con él. La mirada de Haruka se perdía en el cielo, temía por perder a Michiru, tenía mucho miedo que un sujeto cualquiera le quitará lo que tanto trabajo lo había costado obtener, a aquella chica que había luchado a su lado y que la había transformado en lo que era ahora, aquella mujer que no le importaba cual cruel y despiadada fuera, ni lo suave y débil que realmente era. Esa era Michiru.  
-Ruka-chan, estás bien?? – Haruka volvió la vista y miró fijamente a Michiru.  
-Estoy bien – contestó sonriendo débilmente.  
-Escucha... puedes oír el sonido del viento?? – Michiru tomó las manos de Haruka entre las suyas. La joven rubia se sorprendió, eso lo había vivido la vez de la aparición de los talismanes – Haruka, no te preocupes, me gustan mucho tus manos y sobre todo tú. Haruka no pudo impedir que dos lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a su compañera, acurrucándose en su regazo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, Michiru la observaba mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos de su amada.  
  
Michiru había optado por intentar alejarse de Izumi, pero este por su parte había decidido seguir a la chica a todos lados. Michiru se comportaba amable, pero sin herir los sentimientos de Haruka, Izumi tomaba nuevas esperanzas y se sentía feliz cada vez que Michiru le sonreía por cortesía. En miles de ocasiones, Izumi la invitó a salir, incluso le pidió permiso para llamarla por su nombre, lo último fue aceptado, pero ella siempre se negó a salir con él y ponía excusas tontas para librarse de él. El tiempo pasó y el triangulo amoroso se volvió más fuerte y peligroso. Haruka dejó de ignorar los intentos de Izumi, en tanto que éste se estaba cansando de la presencia de la chica, mientras que Michiru trataba de calmar los ánimos de ambos portándose gentil con los dos, y por las noches hablaba con Haruka al respecto.  
  
Cierto día, Izumi se encontraba en los vestidores, acaba de salir de clases de deportes y estaba acabando de abrochar su camisa cuando la puerta de su casillero se cerró repentinamente, al volver la vista se encontró de frente con Haruka.  
-Qué te pasa?? No ves que es el vestidor de hombres, marimacho!! – dijo Izumi con el puño apretado. Haruka no pudo ignorar el insulto y con todas sus fuerzas agarró a Izumi por el cuello de la camisa y lo aventó contra los casilleros, después lo miró fijamente y lo levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.  
-Escúchame... Michiru es mía y no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella!! – Haruka apretaba cada vez más el cuello del chico.  
-Qué dices?? Crees que Michiru va a preferir a una chica marimacho como tú, en lugar de a mí?? No digas idioteces!!  
-Estás advertido, la próxima vez, te mato – Haruka soltó a Izumi, que cayó pesadamente en el suelo y después se retiro, dejando a Izumi respirando hondo y golpeando el suelo furioso.  
  
Michiru estaba tocando el violín en el salón de música, una vez más Izumi se sintió atraído y al entrar vio que Haruka la estaba acompañando con el piano. Su rostro no pudo mostrar más odio y frustración. Sin pensarlo dos veces interrumpió la música.  
-Por qué siempre tiene que estar ésta aquí?? – gritó desesperado.  
-Izumi-kun  
-Qué pretendes entrando así?? Lárgate!! – Haruka se levantó y se dirigió a Izumi con pasos rápidos.  
-Haruka!! – la detuvo Michiru y caminó despacio hasta donde estaban los dos – escucha Izumi-kun, ella es lo que más amo en el mundo y no podrás cambiar eso. Por favor, mantente alejado – dijo con voz dulce y al mismo tiempo fuerte. Haruka tomó de la mano a Michiru y las dos salieron del salón dejando a Izumi solo. El chico apretó los puños y golpeó el escritorio.  
-Me las pagarás Tenoh Haruka!! Tú serás mía Michiru!! Esto no se va a quedar así!!  
  
Después de ese día, Michiru y Haruka no fueron a la escuela por algún tiempo, Izumi no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que le temían y era tanto su temor que huían de él. Gracias a Atoshi pudo saber la dirección de las dos chicas y se dedicó a espiarlas, aunque era una tarea difícil pues tampoco salían del departamento. Izumi estaba llegando al grado de desesperarse y en cualquier momento podría romper a patadas la puerta del departamento y entrar para matar a Haruka y quedarse con Michiru. Cuando toda su paciencia estaba acabando escuchó como la puerta se abría.  
-Me voy – dijo Michiru desde el interior.  
-Quieres que te acompañe??  
-No, esas personas no te agradan y no quiero que te sientas incómoda. No tardaré.  
-Cómo regresarás?? Puedo ir por ti – insistió Haruka.  
-Le pediré a Miyazaki-san que me traiga. Es muy amable y lo hará.  
-Está bien. Cuídate mucho, Michi-chan.  
-Sí, adiós. La puerta fue cerrada por Michiru, la cual se encaminó al ascensor despreocupadamente, acomodaba su cabello coquetamente y retacaba su maquillaje. Izumi la observaba oculto y cuando ella entró al ascensor, salió corriendo y tomó las escaleras bajando rápidamente. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Michiru salía del aparato y caminaba a la calle, él la seguía de cerca y no perdía detalle de sus pasos, la chica no se imaginaba que alguien la seguía.  
  
Pasaban de las diez y Michiru no había regresado, quizá la reunión se había retrasado, pero algo en su interior le decía que algo no iba bien. Haruka se levantó pesadamente del sillón al escuchar que el teléfono sonaba.  
-Sí, diga??...qué!! Salió hace tres horas!!... no puede ser. No sé, dijo que iba para allá... llamó a la policía??... está bien... yo... sí, yo la buscaré... adiós. Haruka colgó el auricular y se dejó caer, Michiru no había llegado a la reunión y nadie la había visto. Salió de la habitación y bajo hasta la caseta de seguridad, donde le preguntó al guardia si había visto algo sospechoso, el vigilante le respondió negativamente. Haruka subió a su motocicleta y recorrió todos los lugares que Michiru solía frecuentar cuando iba sola, todos esos lugares que le resultaban tan desagradables. La chica rubia estaba perdiendo las esperanzas al ver que no estaba en ningún lugar conocido, se detuvo un momento en el parque y se puso a pensar en que otro sitio podía estar, cuando de repente un escalofrío la hizo estremecerse: Komuro Izumi. Volvió a subir a su motocicleta y se dirigió a su departamento.  
  
Al llegar escuchó al teléfono llamar, corrió para contestar, quizá había alguna noticia.  
-Sí, diga??  
-Vaya, al fin regresaste, dónde demonios estabas?? – preguntó Izumi.  
-Eres tú miserable!! Dónde está Michiru??  
-Está aquí conmigo naturalmente. Qué creías que la iba a dejar con una pervertida como tú??  
-Escúchame, cuídate, por qué buscaré dónde vives y te iré a matar – gritó Haruka desesperada.  
-En serio?? – Izumi rió sarcásticamente – sólo hable para avisarte que Michiru está conmigo y no contigo, es todo.  
-Espera rata!! Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?? – preguntó Haruka.  
-Por qué en este momento estoy acariciando su suave piel y ella se retuerce a mi lado.  
-Qué!! Suéltala maldito pervertido!! – Haruka pudo escuchar como Michiru la llamaba a lo lejos y como fue callada con un fuerte golpe que retumbó en los oídos de Haruka como tambor – qué le has hecho?? No la toques!!  
-Sí está molestando la tengo que calmar, cierto?? Me tengo que ir, es hora de pasar una linda noche. Que tú también la pases marimacho  
-Eres un... - Izumi colgó el teléfono. Haruka respiró agitadamente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y arrastrándose logró llegar a un rincón de la habitación, se abrazó las piernas y lloró desconsoladamente. No podía imaginar lo que Izumi le haría a Michiru, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, no sabía donde la tenía. Toda su experiencia en batallas ahora eran inútiles, nunca le dijeron como podía combatir contra un ser sin poderes, un ser que le quería arrebatar lo que más le importaba en el mundo. Recordó que ella nunca hacía nada por Michiru, la protegía pero cuando algo malo pasaba ella se limitaba observar. La primera vez que un monstruo la atacó, Michiru la había salvado; cuando aparecieron los talismanes, Michiru luchó por detener a Eudial sin importarle que las flechas acabaran con su cuerpo, mientras que ella con unas cuantas había quedado derrotada. Michiru luchó por poder alcanzar su mano cuando Galaxia las mató y ella... no había hecho nada. Tener eso en su memoria la torturaba y se quedó en la oscuridad, temerosa, triste y llorando por todo lo que no había hecho con Michiru. Si tan solo la hubiera acompañado.  
  
El sol quemó sus ojos al entrar por la ventana, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, Michiru seguía secuestrada. Una idea llegó a su cabeza, vio en el identificador de llamadas de su fax, anotó el teléfono y se dirigió a la escuela.  
-Morita-san!!  
-Tenoh-san!! En qué puedo ayudarte?? – Atoshi tembló al ver a Haruka.  
-Dime, Morita, este número es de la casa de Komuro??  
-Sí, así es. Pero, para qué quieres saber?? De dónde lo sacaste??  
-Eso no importa, dónde vive?? Atoshi estaba tan confundido y asustado que le dijo la dirección de Izumi, Haruka se lo agradeció y subiendo a su motocicleta fue a casa de Izumi, Atoshi se quedó confundido, deseaba informarle a Izumi que tendría problemas, pero una corazonada lo hizo pensar mejor y decidió no hacerlo.  
  
El sol empezaba a ocultarse detrás de los edificios, Sailor Uranus observaba furiosa el edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Komuro Izumi, el viento soplaba fuertemente y Uranus se miró las manos, una vez más se llenarían de sangre, pero recuperaría a quien las limpiaría y todo volvería a ser como era antes.  
  
El cuarto oscuro se iluminaba un poco por la luz que trataba en vano de pasar por las cortinas gruesas, Michiru se encontraba acostada en la cama, atada de pies y manos y amordazada, Izumi daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación con un cigarrillo en la boca. Estaba nervioso, deseaba tanto hacer lo que estaba haciendo que le costaba trabajo imaginar que lo estaba haciendo, que tenía a Michiru a su merced y sobre todo no había nadie que lo detuviera, su rostro mostró una sonrisa.  
-Bien, mi amor – dijo al tiempo que apagaba el cigarro – es hora de empezar. Izumi se recostó al lado de Michiru que no podía ocultar su expresión de temor y asco, cerró los ojos y unas lágrimas escaparon.  
-Por qué lloras mi amor?? No estás feliz, aquí conmigo – Izumi acariciaba el cuerpo de Michiru al tiempo que le susurraba al oído, la chica se retorcía tratándose de alejar de él. El joven le quitó el pañuelo de la boca y empezó a besarla ferozmente, Michiru no podía detener sus lágrimas, las cuales eran limpiadas con la lengua de Izumi de una forma salvaje.  
-Ya suéltame!! – logró gritar Michiru.  
-Qué!! – el chico se enojo – vas a hacer lo que yo te diga, entendiste?? Por ti estoy metido en esto y ahora no me vas a dejar así. Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer contigo y después, si me da la gana, te dejaré ir – Izumi tenía a Michiru sujetada del cabello y apretaba su cuerpo contra él de ella. Michiru dejó escapar un grito de auxilio.  
-Ya es suficiente, te dije que no la tocaras. Izumi volvió la vista y se encontró con Sailor Uranus que lo miraba furioso y apretaba los puños para no matarlo en ese instante.  
-Tú quién eres?? Quién te invitó?? – dijo Izumi levantándose.  
-Sailor Uranus – la llamó Michiru sorprendida y llena de alegría.  
-Esta vez, haré algo por ti Michiru, te lo juro – Uranus cambio su expresión a una llena de amor y delicadeza. Parecía que había llegado a tiempo y el sujeto la pagaría caro.  
-Así que eres Sailor Uranus. Te me haces muy conocida... no serás acaso Tenoh Haruka?? - la cara de asombro de Uranus la delató completamente, Izumi sonrió despreocupado – vaya, entonces, no tienes nada que hacer aquí y quítate ese ridículo disfraz, que aquí de nada sirve.  
-Yo vine a pelear contigo, no permitiré que le hagas nada a Michiru. Izumi la miró despreocupado y esbozó una sonrisa, no podía creer que una tipa marimacho se atreviera a retarlo, aunque muy dentro de él sintió un poco de temor, Haruka en verdad amaba a Michiru.  
-De acuerdo... estoy listo. Uranus se lanzó en contra de Izumi, había tenido tantas batallas que estaba segura que esta sería mucho más sencilla. Mientras Uranus e Izumi se daban de golpes, Michiru logró desamarrarse y transformase.  
-Sailor Uranus, no estás sola – gritó.  
-Pero tú... Michiru?? – Izumi estaba en el suelo con algunos golpes.  
-Sailor Neptune, inepto.  
-Neptune, sal de aquí!! – gritó Uranus, Izumi aprovechó el descuido de Uranus y la lanzó contra una columna y con un movimiento rápido logró dejarla inmovilizada, amarrándola con una cadena. Neptune al ver esto se lanzó sobre Izumi, el cual con mayor fuerza logró derribarla y mirándola fijamente la beso.  
-Suéltala, cretino!! – Uranus no podía moverse pese a todos sus intentos.  
-Te ves preciosa Michiru – los ojos café rojizos llenos de fuego y deseo asustaron a Neptune que en vano trataba de liberarse de él y de sus besos. Uranus no paraba de gritarle que se detuviera, Izumi recorría con sus manos el débil y asustado cuerpo de su victima, la cual tampoco dejaba de pedir ayuda, hasta que Izumi, cansado de sus gritos le dio un golpe en la cara que la dejó mareada.  
-Michiru!! – gritó Uranus con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Qué podría ser lo peor para ti, Haruka?? – Izumi se lamió los labios lujuriosamente mientas miraba furioso a Uranus. Sailor Neptune obtuvo fuerzas y lanzó a Izumi lejos de ella. El chico se enfureció tanto que se abalanzó sobre la chica y arrancó el moño de su pecho, al ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Michiru su locura estalló y empezó a desgarrar cada una de las partes del traje de Neptune. La chica no podía quitarse en encima a Izumi y Uranus no paraba de gritar, insultándolo a él y llamándola a ella, hasta que llegó el punto que de tanta desesperación comenzó a llorar y a suplicar. Izumi, entre los gritos de Michiru, que lo excitaban cada vez más y las suplicas de Uranus, golpeaba a la chica, la besaba, la poseía y de vez en vez, también gritaba junto con ellas después soltaba una carcajada.  
  
La habitación se volvió totalmente oscura, lo único que se escuchaban eran las suplicas y los sollozos de Uranus y los jadeos y suspiros de Izumi.  
-Detente, por favor, detente!! – decía Uranus entre sollozos, ya no podía gritar, todas sus fuerzas se habían extinguido en la desesperación de poder hacer nada por su querida Michiru, ver como era violada de la manera más cruel y violenta la había destrozado completamente. Izumi se levantó después de depositar el último beso en los labios de una Michiru agonizante. Se metió a bañar y se arreglo, encendió un cigarro y desamarró a Uranus, la cual cayó destrozada sobre la alfombra cubierta de sangre.  
-Puedes morir aquí, no me importa – Izumi se acercó a Uranus y le susurró – me prometí que sería mía y de nadie más. Créeme que a mi también me duele haber hecho eso, pero no iba a permitir que tú la volvieras a tocar – Izumi salió de su habitación y del departamento. Uranus se arrastró hasta donde estaba Michiru y la abrazó fuertemente mientras lloraba. Una cálida mano acarició su mejilla.  
-Ruka-chan... no está bien... que llores así.  
-Michi-chan, yo... yo no pude hacer nada para salvarte!! – Uranus abrazó con más fuerza a Michiru.  
-Recuerda... si algo malo... ocurre... no lo dudes... tienes... tienes que continuar... tú sola – Michiru logró esbozar una sonrisa cálida y llena de amor a su querida Haruka.  
-Eres muy cruel Michiru, por qué te encierras en tu propio mundo... no me abandones!!  
-Ruka-chan... tú... tú siempre has... sido mi mundo – logró decir Michiru con mucho esfuerzo, pues sus fuerzas ya se estaban acabando. Al escuchar eso, Uranus rompió a llorar con desesperación, no soltaba a Michiru y empezó a besar su lastimado rostro y acariciar su cuerpo destrozado.  
-Ruka-chan... déjame... sentir... tu calor... por última vez – Michiru se acurrucó en los brazos de Uranus.  
-Michi-chan, tú... tu puedes soportarlo... lo sé. Por favor, no me dejes – Michiru ya no contestó, sus lágrimas caían sobre los brazos de Haruka, esbozó una sonrisa tierna y triste – Michi-chan... te amo!! Michiru dejó escapar un sollozo, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logró levantar la cara y besar a Haruka. La energía de la chica se fue apagando poco a poco, dejó de ejercer la poca presión sobre el hombro de Uranus y su cuerpo empezó a volverse transparente, desapareciendo entre luces de colores, dejando en el regazo de Haruka el talismán del espejo.  
-Esto es lo que nos merecemos??!! – gritó Uranus al verse sola en la habitación oscura.  
  
En su departamento, Haruka aventó el espejo a la cama y tomó el talismán de la espada. La miró fijamente, viendo como el resplandor de la luna hacía que el frío metal de la espada brillara intensamente.  
-Michiru... no pude hacer nada. Es irónico, ni Sailor Galaxia pudo con nostras, por qué un sujeto enfermo y mal nacido lo hizo?? Habrá sido por qué supo donde matarnos?? Después de todo, qué es un talismán?? Qué es una semilla estelar?? Con lo que morimos es con el corazón, morimos al perder a la persona amada!! Haruka no dejaba de mirar la espada, le daba vueltas alrededor de su mano.  
  
El sol se colaba por las cortinas blancas, las aves cantaban desde el exterior, abrió sus ojos. Otra vez muerta en vida. Se levantó pesadamente y miró su reflejo en el espejo, había adelgazado más de lo debido, sus ojos hundidos, rojos e hinchados por haber llorado otra vez toda la noche. Nadie la llamó a desayunar, ni a decirle nada acerca de sus manos. Caminó a la cama, el espejo y la espada. Recordaba haber tratado de suicidarse la noche anterior, pero como en repetidas ocasiones no lo había logrado. Se odiaba, se odiaba por ser tan cobarde. "Si algo malo ocurre, no lo dudes, tienes que continuar tu sola" decía una voz en su interior, pero era imposible, no podía continuar, pero tampoco podía morir. Después de todo, no era tan valiente y decidida como aparentaba ser, y sólo dos personas sabían eso. Se visitó y salió de la casa, desayunaría como siempre en algún restaurante perdido de la cuidad, sola, en un lugar donde nadie le hiciera preguntas, donde nadie la conociera. Subió a su motocicleta y dejó que el viento jugara con sus cabellos e hicieran volar sus lágrimas al cielo. Seguía siendo libre como el viento, pero débil como humano, el agua había sido más fuerte y corría a su propio rumbo, sin importarle que el viento soplara al otro lado.  
  
Hondos recuerdos de fugases días,  
Ternezas tristes que suspiran solas;  
Pálidas, enfermizas alegrías  
Sollozando al compás de las violas.  
  
(Non omnis moriar, Guitierrez Nájera)  
  
SOFIA TAVIZÓN 


End file.
